


I Thought You Didn't Want Me

by Shelby46



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Half-Sibling Incest, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: Jon Snow and Robb Stark have been trying hard to forget what happened between them. But when Ned sends them on an overnight errand, there is no where left to hide from their true feelings."This is it Robb thought no more just playing around. This is the real point of no return."





	I Thought You Didn't Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeanettesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanettesc/gifts).



> This is a One shot and my first Jon/Robb fic. I hope I did them justice and you all like it!

>  

Jon sat with his father in the Great Hall breaking his fast when his brother Robb walked by the open doorway

“Robb” Ned Stark called to him

“Yes Father” Robb answered as he entered the room

“I spoke with a farmer this morning and some wolves have been killing his sheep. I need you and Jon to go out and see if you can take care of it. Jon take your bow. You're the better shot”

Jon looked up from his breakfast chewing and nodded “Yes Father”

 “And Robb take the tent” Ned instructed “You will likely need to be out there overnight to get them”

Robb and Jon exchanged an uneasy glance “Yes Father” he answered before walking away.

Jon decided suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore and excused himself from the table.

Robb was agitated for sure and roughly shoving things into his pack.

_A night out alone with Jon. Dammit!_

That was the one thing they had been fighting to avoid. Things between them had started out innocently enough. He had accidentally walked in on Jon while he was pleasuring himself. It was something Robb did almost nightly. Seems like once he hit a certain age his cock just wouldn’t behave! He didn’t realize his brother had the same problem. Maybe it was curiosity that made him stay and watch. Jon was mortified when he finished and opened his eyes to see Robb standing there. But they talked about it and each felt better knowing it wasn’t just them having this issue. After that they usually took care of business together either in Jon’s chambers or his. Robb thought it was probably just something boys did until the one night he felt Jon’s hand wrap around him and everything changed.

At first they just jacked each other off. Gods it felt so much better when it was someone else doing it and they would both finish moaning and panting. That turned into what Theon, who like to joke and make fun of these types of things behind other boy’s backs, would call “sword fighting”. Still they both agreed it was okay as long as they didn’t take it any further. It was just something that felt good and was easily done because of proximity.

But nothing could have prepared either of them for what happened that day at the hot springs. Robb was sore all over from splitting logs to repair the South Wall and Jon had been the one hauling the logs. He decided he needed a hot soak to ease his sore muscles not realizing his brother had the same idea. Robb had never seen a man fully naked before. He and Jon never disrobed for their activities, but when he walked to the secluded spot and saw his brother climbing into the hot water he was stopped in his tracks. He was beautiful. Like something out of a song. Smooth white skin with very little hair on his body and every small muscle standing out in perfection. Even his backside was toned. Robb licked his lips. He had planned on leaving but once he realized he was standing at full attention, he decided he better get in before Jon noticed.

He sat at the opposite end of the pool from Jon letting the slippery hot water relax him and trying to not think about the mixed emotions he was feeling. He heard a splash when Jon dunked his head under coming up pushing his hair out of the way. Water dripped down his face and the heat of it had made his perfectly pouty lips stand out red.

“What?” he heard Jon say and realized he had been caught staring.

Robb quickly looked away his face flushing.

Jon made his way over to him and put a hand under his chin lifting his head “What?” he repeated more softly running a finger across his lips. Jon had reached the point Robb was at months ago. He knew it was more than just playing around in the night but he was patient and waited to see if his feelings were reciprocated before doing anything about it.

Robb didn’t know why but he pulled Jon’s finger into his mouth and began to suck on it looking up into his brother’s eyes. Jon groaned and reached up with his other hand to run it through Robb’s auburn curls.

“Do you…” he hesitated “Do you want to try it?” he asked his stomach coiled in a knot of fear of rejection but also in anticipation of acceptance. He could hardly believe it when Robb nodded his head yes.

He moved over to the side he had been leaning against as it was most protected from view and pulled himself up on the shelf of rock surrounding the pool. Robb followed settling between Jon’s legs.

 _This is it_ Robb thought _no more just playing around. This is the real point of no return_

He took Jon’s hard cock in hand and brought it to his lips just rubbing the tip along them at first. Jon moaned and let his head fall back for a moment. Encouraged, Robb opened up and slid him inside his waiting mouth closing his lips around him and sucking much as he had done with his finger.

“Oh fuck Robb!” Jon cried out reaching to hold the back of his head. He had never felt pleasure like this, never even dreamed of pleasure like this. His entire body was on fire and hottest heat came from Robb’s mouth. He looked down and watching his brother at work. It was such an amazing sight.

Robb concentrated on every move he made using Jon’s reaction as a guide. He experimented taking him in as far as he could, which was more than he would have expected considering Jon’s size, before backing off. He slipped his tongue along his shaft on the way up and continued this until he found a good rhythm.

Jon was beside himself. He moaned and cried out each time Robb took him in fully. He wound his hands in Robb’s curls not pushing just holding his head and watched every move. When Robb looked up at him with those brilliant blue eyes he was done “Oh shit!” he cried in warning “Robb I’m going to oh fuck!!”

Robb considered pulling off but realized he didn’t want to. He had seen and felt Jon’s cum on his own hands, his thighs and his belly. Now he wanted to taste it. He swallowed his brother’s load down to the very last drop. Only when Jon went slack, sagging against the rocks did he release him and stand up.

Jon recovered quickly and felt a surge of lust in him he could not contain. He grabbed Robb by the shoulders and pushed him against the side of the pool. Robb was taken by surprise and scrambled to get up the side. He thought his brother might happily drown in the water in his eagerness to get his cock.  Jon was different, rougher and more aggressive. His grip was firm around Robb’s cock and there was no teasing or tentative licking. He plunged full on taking all of it in with one movement

“Ohhhhh!!’ Robb called out in shock and pleasure. Jon gripped hard and he sucked hard grunting and slurping . His head bobbed up and down quickly. He had taken his hair down for his soak and his heavy curls bounced against Robb’s thighs each time he moved. Robb writhed and squirmed under him. Oh this was so good but so intense! When Jon reached down and took Robb’s balls in hand, gently tugging and pulling at them, he was pushed quickly over the edge.

“Jon! Ahhhh ahhh ahhh Jon! Jon!” he cried as white hot flashes of light bloomed before his eyes. Jon pulled completely off and eagerly licked and sucked up Robb’s cum as it ran down the tip and sides of his cock still grunting with animalistic pleasure.

Robb lay back completely, moaning and panting. Jon massaged his thighs a bit before dunking under again to clean off his face and hands. He was out and drying off by the time Robb came to his senses and sat up again. He didn’t know what to do or what to say so he got up and began to dress as well. They finished in silence. Only when Robb moved to leave did Jon finally speak “Robb” he said his voice low and gruff.  Jon reached up and put a hand on the back of his neck and looked up at him. He had such a tortured look in his eyes. Robb simply smiled and nodded in sympathy before turning and walking away.

Robb seemed to be avoiding him after that. He made sure to leave before Jon got up and never stayed in the same room anymore.  Jon decided to move quarters. He couldn’t trust himself to be so close. He wanted Robb in ways he didn’t even understand and felt rejected and confused.

The truth was, despite avoiding him all day Robb waited every night for Jon to come to his chamber door. When he moved to another room on the other side of the castle feighning interest in smithing and saying he wanted to be closer to the armory Robb knew the real reason. It was him and it hurt.

 

And now here they were sent on an overnight trip by their own father. There would be no question of sharing the tent as it would be too cold for either of them to sleep outside. By mid afternoon both their horses were saddled and ready. They rode out of the gates of Winterfell, Robb clutching the map their father had drawn for them on where the wolves had been last sighted.

The sun was low in the sky when they finally arrived at the spot they were to make camp. They had both been nervous and irritable on the ride and when Robb got them turned around the wrong direction, Jon rode up snatching the map from his gloved hands and led the rest of the way.  Robb was busy setting up the tent while Jon made a fire and built a spit to roast the rabbit he had flushed and killed along the way.

When Robb was finished he sat by the fire. The juices ran off the rabbit and hissed in the flames causing his stomach to growl loudly. Jon looked up with an amused glance but turned away when he caught Robb’s eye. The dined on roasted rabbit and traveling cakes made of dried stag meat mixed with fat and tart berries. When they had their fill, Jon sharpened stakes to build a tripod for the rabbit carcass in hopes of luring the wolves within shooting range. They set it up further down the field downwind from their camp and waited.

Jon sat working on his arrows. He eyed the feather edge with concentration before trimming it with a sharp knife. Then he licked the pad of his thumb to moisten each one and hone their fine edges. Robb watched him intently over the fire. His face shimmered with the heat.

“Stop it” Jon said gruffly

“What?” Robb asked

“You know what” Jon said putting the arrow down in his lap “That. The way you are looking at me. Stop”

Robb felt a stab of pain at his brother’s words but he knew now was the time to confront him. For one he had nowhere to run away “Why. I don’t want to stop so why should I?”

Jon looked at him in surprise “What do you mean you don’t want to stop? You are the one who started avoiding me like I had the pox or something” he said his voice rising

“No, you moved to other side of the castle to get away from me Jon!” Robb countered

“That is because I spent every night fighting every part of me to not go to you! I thought you didn’t want me”

 Robb said shook his head “I waited for you every night but you never came. I thought you didn’t want _me_ ”

They both broke out in laughter shaking their heads when they realized the mistakes they had made

Jon peered up at him from under dark lashes, his deep brown eyes suddenly serious “So now what?” he asked

 

The sun was dipping below the horizon when the two entered the tent and tied the flaps closed. They were both on their knees facing each other breathing heavy in anticipation as they quickly undressed. When Robb removed his shirt Jon ran his fingers through his thick auburn chest hair and leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth. His kiss was hard and almost bruising in its anticipation and Robb welcomed it plunging his tongue inside Jon’s mouth pushing him back against the furs. He quickly unlaced his breeches and sat up to slide them off. He took a moment to revel in the sight of Jon’s glorious body

“What is it?” Jon asked his chest heaving as he looked up

“You are just beautiful is all” Robb answered

Jon blushed and smiled “Take those off and come here already” he ordered

Robb hastily shed his pants and climbed on top kissing his way up Jon’s stomach. He pulled a nipple between his teeth making Jon hiss and continued biting his way up his neck to those full lips. He kissed Jon long and hard moaning into his mouth as he ground himself into his thigh.  Jon rolled them over so he was on top grabbing two handfuls of Robb’s curls pulling his neck back so he could get to it. He licked and nipped at him until Robb was writhing underneath him

“Jon!” he gasped “I want to do something. Try it but you have to trust me”

Jon stopped and looked at his brother. His eyes were wild with lust, his lips pink from the kissing and Jon’s moustache rubbing across them. He nodded and rolled off of Robb propping himself up on his elbow “What is it?” he asked sure he already knew

“Did you bring your saddle oil” Robb asked hopefully. They had often used this oil in their nightly activities. It made the hand slide so easily and nicely.

“You know I always have it in my kit when I go riding” Jon said

Robb leaned over him rummaging through his bag until he found the bottle. His hands shook at bit as he moved back behind Jon again. He knew this is how boys did it. Theon had told him all about it and he wondered then as he had on many occasions how his friend knew so much. Perhaps it was all not as distasteful to him as he pretended it to be.

Robb set the bottle down and nuzzled into the back of Jon’s neck. His hair was up in a tight bun the way he usually kept it for traveling.

 “Is this ok Jon” he whispered in his ear as he reached around caressing his stomach and chest “Do you want me to?”

Jon shook under his touch and nodded his head “Yes Robb, gods just don’t stop touching me” he moaned

Robb traced his fingers over Jon’s hip making him twitch and squirm and then caressed his lovely round cheeks. He reached for the bottle and oiled his fingers well sliding them along the crack of Jon’s ass opening them a little further on each pass until he finally felt the hotness that lay between. Jon flinched when Robb touched him but was soon rolling his hips and moaning as those oily fingers massaged slowly. Robb pressed against him until Jon began to open up accepting his finger with a long moan. He worked in and out and then back and forth until Jon was ready for another.

“Oh gods!” Jon cried out as Robb slipped a second digit inside him moving in slow circles massaging his inner walls. Jon’s grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself “Oh Robb! Fuck me now oh please do it!” Jon cried

Robb trembled as he oiled up his own cock and pulled Jon up on all fours. He began as he did with his fingers massaging the tip along Jon’s ass and pushing a little with each pass until he began to slide in. Jon gasped loudly and arched his back when Robb entered him. He willed himself to be still and let him adjust but Jon wiggled against him

 “No! don’t stop!” he ordered with a growl.

Robb held onto Jon’s slim hips and sank into him with a cry. He had never felt anything this good. So hot and so tight. He watched as his cock moved in and out. Jon cried out as Robb grazed that sweet spot inside of him  all the while fisting his cock. They began to move together in unison grunting and moaning. Robb bit his lip at the sight in front of him watching the ripple of Jon’s back and shoulder muscles. Soon Jon began to twitch his breath hitching and coming in short gasps

“Yes! Yes Robb that’s it yes don’t stop ohhhhh gods yes yes!” Jon’s hand moved furiously as his cock exploded shooting cum across the furs in strong spurts

Hearing Jon’s cries and feeling his muscles clench hard around him as he released was all Robb needed.

“Jon oh Jon oh so good ah aaahhhhh” he held onto his hips tightly his head thrown back and with one final thrust filled him.

Robb lay over his brother’s back panting and shaking. The sound as he removed himself from Jon almost made him want to start all over but instead he lay on the furs while Jon collapsed beside him his back heaving.

Soon the sweat began to dry on their skin bringing a chill with it and they snuggled together under the furs for warmth and drifted off to sleep.

 

Robb woke to the sounds of snapping and snarling with a dim light filtering through the tent. The wolves!

“Jon” he whispered shaking his brother awake

Jon opened his eyes wide and sat up when he heard it. They dressed quickly and quietly and crept from the tent. Jon grabbed his bow and quill and they crawled up the hill on their bellies to peer down at the scene below. There were four wolves fighting over the rabbit carcass tied to the stake. It wouldn’t be long before they had it and then their chance would be over.

“There” Robb whispered pointing to the light colored wolf “That’s her I think?”

Yes! She was the largest and when she moved in the other’s scattered. Jon drew his arrow and let it fly. It flew straight and true and lodged straight through her throat. She fell with a strangled cry.

“Whoo hoo!” Robb cried clapping him on the back but Jon was nocking again just in case the others came forward. After sniffing their dead leader the rest of the wolves scattered with a series of yips that turned into howls running off into the night.

 

The sun was well up as Jon slung the wolf carcass across the back of his horse. She was skittish of the weight and smell at first and cantered nervously in a few circles when he mounted up. Robb watched as Jon soothed and patted her until she was calm. He was so good with animals. Always had been. Jon smiled when he saw the way his brother was watching him

“Hey” he called “Next time I get to be on top” he said with a sly grin

Robb gave him a mischievous wink “Deal” he said before spurring his horse into a gallop.

“Hiya!” Jon yelled snapping the reigns and taking off after his brother in the direction of home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
